Tech Operative (3.5e Class)
Tech Operative The Tech Operative is often the harbinger of an invasion, softening up enemy nations and fortifications with the well-placed application of incredible technological gadgetry. Making a Tech Operative The Tech Operative is much like a stealthy Cleric that functions in an antimagic field but is disabled in certain other circumstances. Abilities: The primary "casting" stat of a Tech Operative depends on which Base they choose. Races: Sneaky races from highly advanced civilizations are the most common members of the Tech Operative class, although non-sneaky races from highly advanced civilizations compose most of the rest. Alignment: Any, although generally slightly more Chaotic than the average member of their society. Starting Gold: 5d4×10 gp (125 gp). Starting Age: Moderate. People generally prefer to train their minions before giving them access to the most advanced military technology available. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Tech Operative. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Tech Operatives are proficient with simple and martial weapons, with three ammo-based exotic weapons of their choice, and with light and medium armor. : The Tech Operative calls forth effects identical to spells from the cleric spell list, with the distinction that no verbal component is necessary, and these effects are extraordinary, not magical in nature. Tech Operatives do not receive bonus "spells" for having a high ability modifier, and do not have a minimum ability score requirement to cast their "spells". The Tech Operative replenishes his spells by spending 1 minute in communication with his Base. It takes 8 hours after this communication for the new spells to be ready. (Ex): In order to maintain a secure, unpreventable communications link to his Base, the Tech Operative's brain is implanted with some sort of fancy gadget. As a side effect of having this gadget, the Tech Operative permanently loses 1 Intelligence per year. : At 1st level, the Tech Operative or his organization chooses which type of Base he uses. The type of Base chosen determines a number of things. : Save DC's for the Tech Operative's "spells" are equal to 10 + the "spell's" level + his Dexterity modifier. When the Tech Operative moves to a different planet or plane, he loses his ability to cast "spells" for 20+1d8 hours. The Tech Operative may spontaneously convert his "spells" to "spells" from the following list of an equal or lower level: Bring Down the Thunder: Once, the Tech Operative may spend 1 minute calling down a nuclear strike on a target point he has line of sight to within Long range. Everything within Medium range of the targeted location takes 1d6 points of Fire damage per class level. Everything within Close range of the targeted location also takes 1d6 points of Force damage per class level. A Reflex save for half damage is permitted. Detecting the point before the nuke arrives is a DC 25 + class level Spot check. The Tech Operative's single use of this ability replenishes whenever he levels up. : Save DC's for the Tech Operative's "spells" are equal to 10 + the "spell's" level + half his class level. All "spells" the Tech Operative casts are teleportation effects, and as such are stopped by spells such as dimensional lock. The Tech Operative may spontaneously convert his "spells" to "spells" from the following list of an equal or lower level: Bring Down the Thunder: Once, the Tech Operative may spend 1 minute calling down a nuclear strike on a target point he has line of sight to within Long range. Everything within Medium range of the targeted location takes 1d6 points of Fire damage per class level. Everything within Close range of the targeted location also takes 1d6 points of Force damage per class level. A Reflex save for half damage is permitted. Detecting the point before the nuke arrives is a DC 25 + class level Spot check. The Tech Operative's single use of this ability replenishes whenever he levels up. : Save DC's for the Tech Operative's Gadgets are equal to 10 + the Gadget's level + his Strength modifier. Instead of "spells", the Tech Operative gets an equivalent selection of Gadgets delivered to him somehow. Each Gadget is a one use magic item that uses his class level as the caster level. All Gadgets cease functioning 16 hours after they are delivered. All Gadgets weigh 1 pound, and can be drawn and used in the same amount of time it would take to cast the equivalent spell. Other characters may attempt to use the Tech Operative's Gadgets, but there is a 50% chance that they will simply fail to function and break whenever a character attempts this. The Tech Operative may treat his Gadgets like grenades, a throwing weapon with a range increment of 20', dealing 1d6+STR bludgeoning damage to the target if it hits, and an additional 2d6 fire damage per spell level in a 15' (+5'/3 spell levels) radius. A successful Reflex save halves the fire damage. Ex-Tech Operatives Tech Operatives who somehow lose their Base are denied all access to "spells", Gadgets, and Bring Down the Thunder until they somehow gain a new Base. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class